


wait

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: falling [4]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: He waits. There is nothing to dobutwait.One shot based on the ending of Little Nightmares 2.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: falling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178549
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	wait

He waits. There is nothing to do  _ but  _ wait.

Waiting, waiting, waiting… for what?

Something. Anything. He doesn’t know.

So he waits. He waits a long time.

And he thinks. He has a lot of time to think. At least it is something to do while he waits.

He thinks about a lot of things. He thinks about the past. He thinks about how he got here. He thinks about her…

He thinks about how he first found her, alone and trapped in the Hunter’s home. 

He thinks about how she was first taken by the Bullies, the two of them caught off guard when it happened. He thinks about how he had found her, hanging by her feet in the bathroom, unconscious.

He thinks of the collapsing building, how she had been caught in the debris. How she had called out for his help. How he had pulled her out.

He thinks about how she would pull him from the television screens. How she would remind him that they couldn’t stop. Their world doesn’t let them stop. They had to keep going.

He thinks about how she pulled him away too late. He thinks about how the Thin Man had crawled out. How the Thin Man took her. Captured her. Kept them apart.

He thinks about the monster the Thin Man made her. The creature she had become. He thinks of their battle. He thinks of her screams. He thinks of her cries. He thinks of how he did what he needed to in order to bring her back.

And he thinks of how he jumped, a jump like any other. He thinks about how she caught him, a catch like any other. 

He thinks about how she held him. How she looked at him. How she let go.

He thinks about the anger, the hurt, the fear, what he had felt in that moment.

He wants to see her again. To ask her why. To hurt her, like she hurt him.

But he cannot. He can only wait.

So he waits. There is nothing to do  _ but _ wait.

Time ticks on.

He lets his anger fester. He lets his pain grow.

He wonders if he had ignored signs. Signs that should’ve let him know this would happen. He ponders on this, thinking of her sick tendencies.

The eagerness to kill the Hunter. The Bully she had mercilessly killed on her own. The hand she had bent and disfigured. The way she warmed herself by the heat of the burning Doctor.

Had those been signs that he had brushed aside? Was there always a darkness to her? He had first thought they were results of living in an unforgiving world. Now, he’s not sure.

He’s not sure of anything now.

He is not sure of what will happen. He is not sure if he’ll leave. He is not sure of death.

Before, he had been sure of their bond. That he’d always save her. That she’d always save him. In a world where you can’t trust anyone, he had trusted her.

He was sure that he could trust her. He could trust her to follow, he could trust her to lead. He could trust her to help. He could trust her to wait.

He had trusted her to catch him. He had trusted her to help him up. She did not.

She had let him fall. Fall to his end. Fall to his demise.

He survived, but this is a fate worse than death. He is sure of one thing: she is not coming back. She left him. All he can do is wait.

So he waits. There is nothing to do  _ but _ wait.

He grows taller. His limbs grow longer. His feet eventually reach the ground.

There are times where he considers that it may have been his fault.

He had brought her out into the cruel world. He had let the Thin Man out of the corridor. He was the reason she had become a monster.

He remembers how she screamed when he destroyed her music box. How defensive she became when he attacked it. How she had reached to hurt him, kill him when he called.

He thought that it was what he had to do. That it was the only way to get her back. She had returned when he finished. He thought he had freed her from that curse.

Did he do something to hurt her? Did he do something to anger her?

He doesn’t know. Maybe it  _ was _ his fault. Or maybe it wasn’t. He can’t ask, can’t apologize, only wait.

So he waits. There is nothing to do  _ but _ wait.

Until there  _ is _ something.

It’s a familiar situation. A young boy he recognizes– a boy with a bag over his head, a bag that hides his face from the world– opens the door.

He recognizes this. He knows what’s happening. He knows now who he is.

He is no longer waiting. There is only one thought on his mind: he can stop this. He _will_ stop this.

  
And so he escapes.


End file.
